Kitty Shizaya!
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: its our favorite two enemies going around again! this time they're kitties! Shizuo almost makes Izaya cry and to make up for it, he has a little "fun" with him. SHIZAYA pssh. of course. xD


"Shizu-chan…" the blonde feline looked at the raven headed one next to him. "What Flea? If you haven't noticed, I'm fucking busy."

Izaya pouted and plopped down on the black sofa behind him. "Shizzy's so mean to me!" he said as he crossed his arms. "All you're doing is watching that stupid mouse play with our- no. my toys!" Shizuo just rolled his eyes, his ears flattening in annoyance.

"Look Flea, you keep complaining and ill leave. Got that?" Shizuo knew first hand that Izaya hated being alone with his bitchy owner, Namie. "You can't do that! For all you know, when you Tom drops you off tomorrow, I could be dead!" Izaya shouted, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Shizuo panicked slightly and wiped away the tears.

"Izaya don't cry… you know I hate seeing you cry…" he whispered, leaning down and gently kissing the brunets forehead, making him blush. "I-I know but I can't help it… but I think I know something that would make me feel better…" Shizuo looked down at Izaya's blood red eyes curiously and chuckled at the sudden realization. "You're a slut when it comes to that y'know…" Izaya just purred and kissed the blonde's jaw. "But it turns you on, ne? Besides you know better than anyone that I'm like that for you and only you…" he murmured, feeling the other shiver.

Shizuo sighed and picked Izaya up bridal style and walked to the smaller cats bedroom, which (much the raven haired felines delight) was furnished with expensive and over-the-top things. Such as the canopy bed. Shizuo rolled his eyes at the remembrance of his first encounter with the bed and its owner.

"I think we had fun the first time…" Izaya said, interrupting his thoughts, predicting what it was he was thinking. "You're way too extravagant, Flea." He said as he shoved aside the curtain and tossed Izaya to the middle of the bed, crawling on afterwards. "I only go for the best~!" he scoffed and ran a hand over Izaya's chest, rememorizing all of the dips and curves. Izaya purred at the action and arched his back slightly, pushing himself into Shizuo's calloused hand.

"If only I could get this attention all the time, not just when we're in bed…" he said as the blonde straddled his waist. His ears twitched, going unnoticed by both, when both of Shizuo's hands fell to his hips. "You're so damned selfish, getting all the attention." Izaya just smirked and leaned up to kiss Shizuo.

"It's not being selfish if I'm not asking for it, protozoan…" Shizuo rolled his, once more, and placed both his hands on Izaya's face, his thumbs gently rubbing over his eyelids. "I love you, Izaya… you have got to be the most beautiful thing in my entire life that I've seen so far…" Izaya blushed profusely and looked up into Shizuo's golden eyes. "I love you too, Shizuo…" they both smiled, Shizuo for hearing his real name and Izaya for knowing that Shizuo was saying the truth, and simultaneously reached for each other, their mouths and tongues connecting.

After several minutes, they pulled away, pulling some desperately needed oxygen into their lungs and once again kissing. Shizuo started to explore Izaya's body, his hands roaming around and finally stopping at the growing bulge in the raven's pants. He started massaging it, earning a muffled moan from the body beneath him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…" Izaya whined, Causing Shizuo to smirk. "Yes, Izaya-kun?" he held back a chuckle when Izaya almost glared at him. "I can't help you when you don't say anything, I mean it's a simple answer…" he smirked at the seemingly frustrated look on Izaya's face.

Suddenly, everything spun and Shizuo was on his back, his tail trapped uncomfortably underneath him and Izaya on top of him his black tail moving mestiviuosly behind him. "You know exactly what I want. Then again… I could always do it myself and put on a little show for you…" Shizuo felt is member harden at the thought and placed his hands back on Izaya 's hips.

"Well, you are my sexy little minx… personally really like that idea~" he said, causing Izaya's face to redden. "Why do you say such things…?" He mumbled as he leaned down and laid on Shizuo. "Because I want you to know what I think about your ideas…" Izaya just rolled his eyes and gave Shizuo a chaste kiss before sitting up and undoing the blonde's jeans.

"Nothing under? My I am surprised! Did you expect something to happen today or something?" Izaya asked innocently and with a wink. Shizuo blushed and bit his lip in slight embarrassment. It wasn't his fault he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and was dead tired that morning. Thanks to the neighbors cat, Vorona. "shut up Flea." Izaya smirked and 'tsked'. "Lemme think on that honey~" Izaya said teasingly.

Shizuo hissed as Izaya wrapped his slender fingers around his throbbing cock and gently rubbed the slit with his thumb. "Damn…" he murmured under his breath. Izaya slowly began stroking Shizuo's manhood and leaned down, kissing the blonde who readily accepted him, wrapping his hands around to the back of Izaya's head and pulling him closer.

Izaya moaned into the kiss as Shizuo undid his jeans and pulled out his erection, slowly dragging his fingertips along the underside. "Haah… Shizu-chan…" he breathed, gasping slightly. Shizuo nipped Izaya's bottom lip and slowly drug his hands down the brunets back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Izaya raised his arms and allowed Shizuo to take off his shirt and rub his bare chest, purring the entire time. Shizuo leaned up on his elbows and kissed under the brunets chin, up to his lips and gently caressed the small of his back. Izaya smirked and pulled away just as Shizuo got to his lips, causing an adorable pout to form on his face.

He yelped as their positions were once again switched and he was on his back again. "Shizu-chan! That so wasn't fair!" he pouted. Shizuo chuckled. "I got impatient." He said as he ran his fingers along Izaya's leg and to his erection that was simply begging for attention. "But before anything can happen…" he ripped off Izaya's jeans and boxers, exposing his creamy white legs. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted, embarrassed by his lovers actions, though he had no idea as to why.

"They were in the way… how do you expect us to fuck if you still have your pants on?" he stated. Izaya blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" he gasped as pleasure wracked his body when he felt warmth on his cock and looked down through half-lidded eyes at Shizuo with his mouth covering half of him. He bit his lip to hold back a moan when Shizuo's tongue swirled around the tip and along his cock as his head bobbed up and down. His hands found their way down to the blonde locks while he let out a moan as Shizuo prodded his entrance and carefully pushed its way inside.

Izaya lost control of his moans at one finger and when Shizuo worked a second in and hit his prostate, he lost control of his body as he bucked into Shizuo's mouth, his pleasure increasing even more.

"Shizu-chaaan….." Izaya moaned. He almost cursed when the blonde pulled off and kissed Izaya, teeth and tongues clashing. "H-hurry up… and fuck me already…" he panted. Shizuo pulled out his fingers and immediately, Izaya felt empty but that was just as quickly replaced with Shizuo pushing his completely hard cock inside him.

"AHH- fuck!" Izaya gripped the bed sheets and pushed back against Shizuo, hoping to get more inside him, vaguely noticing that Shizuo was already inside him to the hilt and hissing in pleasure at the feel of his tight walls surrounding him.

"Damn… I swear you never loosen up even after we've fucked so many times…" he said, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in harshly and starting a rhythm, causing Izaya to nearly scream. "Well-ahh you could at least be gentler… you're still as rough as ever I- fuck! I swear…" Izaya smirked at the hint of annoyance in Shizuo's eyes. "Don't you ever shut up?" he growled as he slammed his hips into the brunets. "Only when your tongue's shoved down my throat~!" he said cheerfully before moaning loudly when his prostate was hit.

"Well then that's an easy fix…' Shizuo mumbled before kissing Izaya as he continuously slammed his hips to Izaya's, making him almost go crazy as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

"SHIzu-ohhh fuck!" Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's back, leaving red marks on the back of his shoulders and shoulder blades. "Damn Izaya…" Shizuo groaned as he felt Izaya's walls tighten on his cock and his cum spurted out between their chests and onto the sheets. He thrust into Izaya a few more times before the pleasure overtook him and he filled Izaya, his cum sliding along the pale legs as he withdrew and lay next to the brunet.

They laid in silence, slowly coming down from their high and enjoying the afterglow.

"Shizu-chan…" the blonde in question looked at the brunet and raised one brow, telling him to speak. "Thank you…" he almost hadn't heard it but smiled anyways and wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer.

"For what?" Izaya blushed and kissed Shizuo. "… for… being here… I guess… I don't know… I'm just really happy you're here with me…" he smiled and nuzzled Shizuo's neck. "You always get so sentimental after we fuck… its cute…" Izaya bit the skin in front of him when he blushed even more. "So? I can't help that…." He mumbled. Shizuo laughed, the rumble vibrating Izaya's chest. "And that's perfectly fine with me…" Izaya purred in happiness as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you, Shizu-chan…" he mumbled before completely drifting to sleep. Shizuo purred lightly and nuzzled his nose into Izaya's hair. "I love you too, Flea…" he mumbled just before passing out himself, The remembrance of the stickiness between their chests only vague in the back of his mind.

_**So what'cha think guys? I am very proud of this piece of work! Sorry for not updating anything since March… I feel so horrible but I wrote this little piece to hopefully make-up for it~! I would've updated **_**the sorrows of an x-ray**_** but that's on a completely different computer… sorry for those of you who have been following that story… OTL I promise it will be updated!**_

_**-sociallyawkward**_

**p.s. yes they are nekos and no they aren't independent… they do have owners unfortunately (BECAUSE NOBODY OWNS THE AMAZING SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!) and the horrid woman who dares to call herself Izaya's secretary is the man's owner… yes I am a horrible person who deserves to be shived to death… xD but then it wouldn't be fan fiction of there wasn't a "WTF WOMAN!?" in there somewhere… and yes she is still somehow his secretary… and again yes she is a horrible pet owner…**

**Bye-bye for now! Please review my lovely humans!**


End file.
